I'll Wait For You
by CuttingFirst
Summary: My views on what happens after chapter 166 Please read! One-shot


Hey guys!

So recently school started again and I'm a freshmen! Yay! Party! No. I'm busy with my classes and homework so I'm might even update even slower... Not that I don't update slow enough... Anyways I'm recently obsessed with one-shots so I'm gonna write one for you right now and btw its like 12:43 in the morning so don't expect much.

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to asked? Why do you have to ask? Is it not known that Tachiban Higuchi Owns Gakuen Alice? Why do you have to rub it in my face!**

* * *

I'll wait for you...

* * *

_"This Alice stone is your only hope to remain as an Alice. Your last chance, but if you use your Alice after absorbing the stone the chances of you staying in the academy as an Alice, will all be gone when you run out of Alice." _

It's been six years since she lost her Alice and left the academy. Six years since she left them. Six years of waiting to see her again.

They sat in their seats as the High School Principal read out the names of the graduates.

"Hyuuga Natsume."

_She rushed forward and grabbed the small orange Alice stone from her uncles palm. The stone absorbed into her hand and she cried tears of joy, but it was short lived. She rushed back to him and placed the two red stones on his chest._

The said lad stood up and walked towards the stage to receive his diploma. On the outside it looked like he was bored and patient but on the inside he was excited. Excited to finally see _her _again.

"Imai Hotaru."

_Light shone from her hands and she prayed. Prayed for the stones to save his life, prayed for him to come back, praying that everything would be alright. The stones sank into his chest, "There a pulse!" _

Hotaru stood up with her usual stoic face.

_She sighed with relief as she watched people gather around the body of her fiancee but soon fell into the darkness._

The list continued, "Kitsuneme."

_"Are you sure you want to leave without saying anything?" Shiki asked._

_She nodded her head, "Yea, I don't want them to remember me crying but smil-" She got interrupted before she could finish._

_"WAIT!"_

"Kokoroyomi."

_She whipped her head towards the direction of the voices._

_"Mikan-chan, why are you leaving without telling us?" Nonoko said with heavy breath._

_She felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she looked her friends that she's has for two years._

"Mochiage."

_She looked away as the tears fell and turned to climb into the limo to bring her back to her grandpa but a hand gripped her wrist. _

_"Wait," She spun around and looked into the beautiful red crimson eyes of her fiancee. "We have to give you something." He lifted a small red box up from his palm and lightly pushed it into her hand. "Open it."_

"Nogi Ruka."

_She slowly lifted the lid and gasped at what she saw._

"Ogasawara Nonoko."

_It was a bracelet and not just any bracelet, a bracelet with all her friends alice stones on it. All of them, Hotaru's amethlyst stone, Yuu's emerald green stone, Nonoko's dark blue stone, Anna's cotton candy pink stone, Kitsu's dark brown stone, Koko's light tan stone, Mochi's light grey stone, Permy's dark green stone, Tono-sempai's purple stone, Tsubasa-sempai's dark grey stone, Misaki-sempai's mahgenta stone, and Natsume's red stone. _

"Shouda Sumire, Permy."

"WHAT!" The crowd laughed.

_Red, just like his eyes. The tears sprung up and she couldn't help but let the tears freely flow down her cheeks._

_She buried her face in his chest, "I don't want to do this either! B-but I don't want to leave you guys with the memory of crying, of leaving you guy, leaving the school! I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you and live minute with you, making new memories every second!" _

_His arms wrapped around her, "Then don't g-" but he was cut off._

_"I can't do that," She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. "If I stay then it wouldn't be fair, it would mean that even if you alive and well, nothing would be the same. Its different now, everything." She looked over his shoulder at her friends, "You can change everything from the inside, every little thing counts. _He's_ gone now, your a lot more free now than before even if it doesn't seem much. Tell uncle what you want, he'll listen, he'll try to help"_

"Tobita Yuu."

_They were crying now and went to hug her. They didn't want her to leave, she was their light, their sunlight, the one who made them laugh and made them happy. The one that was always there to make them happy and lively, the one that made them feel safe and away from the dangers of the world. The one that was always there for them._

"Umenomiya Anna."

_"Its time," Shiki said. _

_Natsume held onto her tight with his bangs covering his face, "Don't go."_

_She shook her head briefly, "I love you guys I always have and I always will. So please don't cry, for me please?"_

_At her request, they all tried to dry their tears and gave her a smile; Natsume kept his grip on her waist. "Natsume, look at me." He lifted his head slowly to show a heartbreaking expression, her heart clenched at the sight. "I love you," she whispered. "I really really do, I never want to be apart from you, but I-"_

_She was cut off from his lips crashing onto hers, her eyes were wide and the tears came again, but she closed her eyes and responded back gently. She pulled away, "I love you."_

"Now we will have our Student Council President, Tobita Yuu, to come up and give us the valedictorian speech." The crowd applauded as the said lad ascended up the steps once again.

"Student of Gakuen Alice, congratulations on making it this far. We've all done well and its heartbreaking to think that we will be leaving each other after this. Most of us didn't come in at the same time like the normals school on the outside but the time we spent here was priceless and memorable."

_"I love you too," he said softly but she heard it. _

_She turned around as the silent tears came but she brushed them off with the sleeve of her sweater and turned around to show them a bright smile that broke their heart looking at it._

"Eight years ago we had a transfer student, she was someone that most of the people in the class didn't believe had an Alice but she persevered and proved them wrong. She was only here for two years but in those two years she changed everything in this school."

_She turned and quickly climbed into the car so they wouldn't see the tears running down her cheeks again. The engine roared to life and started out the gate, "We love you too!" They shouted._

_She could help but rolled the window and shout, "I'll wait for you!" and soon they were out of sight._

"Everything was a chaos, every one was just doing their best to get on with their life everyday but then she came and made everything brighter and happier. She motivated everyone to do their best and have fun, she changed our lives for the better.

There were times when the school was at war and the first one was to save her from being pulled into the dark, to save our light from fading and leave us where we were before and maybe worst. Her mother came to take her out but things turned complicated and she was taken away from us, not by her own mother but by the old ESP."

_"Are you ok?" Her uncle asked as her tears freely flowed down her face._

_She nodded but didn't say anything. He pulled a flat box from his jacket and settled it on her lap, "Its from us principle and teacher."_

_She slowly unwrapped the box to find a necklace of Alice stones again! She looked up at her uncle, her eyes questioning. "No one wants you to forget them and no one wants to forget you, so send pictures and letters to them often. I'll let them through." She nodded again._

_"I will," and closed her eyes._

"We were all sad and our letters were not allowed to be sent through but she received our feelings and we were happy enough. Then the second war came and a life was almost lost but gambling with her own Alice, she saved him. Then she left, with no Alice she was not allowed to stay anymore. Now six years later we will finally see her again, waiting for us outside that gate and she will be proud and happy to see us. Once again congratulations and now we shall finally see our light again."

Every one applauded and cheered. "Now we shall proceed towards the door and meet your families once again." The High School Principal said.

_They watched as the car drive farther and farther away. They wanted to watch over her, to alway stay by her side and watch her grow, to watch her get prettier and prettier everyday. See her the way she is now and after but now they have to let her go, watch her slip away from their fingertips. Everyone was crying now and couldn't bear the thought that she was actually gone, their light, their sunshine, their hope. Gone._

Everyone held onto their diplomas and walked towards their families, they missed them terribly but the only thought that was going through their head was, _Where is she?_

They kept looking and soon they were losing the hope that she would never forget them and always wait for them. Or that she might have gotten into an accident or she forgot or she got new friends.

Soon the crowd gate was clearing and as the time passed their disappointment increased.

They caught up with their families as best as they could but a part of their mind just keeps wishing that she was there.

Soon the crown thinned out and they could actually see the other side of the gate, and standing there with a large sunhat and a light blue sundress was a brunette. Secured around her neck was a necklace with Alice stones on it and on her wrist was a bracelet of brightly colored stones. You couldn't see her eyes but on her mouth was a knowing smile.

The girls were crying and the boys were smiling widely except for the two infamously known stoic people of course.

The wind blew and she had to hold onto her hat and the front of her dress. "Congratulations!" She was smiling widely now, "You did it!"

Everyone ran towards her now and was hugging and crying and yelling at her. Hotaru stepped forth and she was crying tears of joy, of finally seeing her best friend again, of finally being able to touch the one that made her who she is today. Everyone stepped back for her as she pulled the brunette into a hug, "I missed you Baka."

"I missed you too," She said smiling into her neck.

"Mikan," The voice shook her in a way that she hasn't felt in a long time.

She pulled back from her best friend. "Natsume, I missed you." She said as the tears finally fell, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go ever again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist securely and buried his face in her hair, "I'm never letting go again, whether you like it or not."

Mikan laughed that tinkling laugh like she always did six years ago and pulled back from him, "Well everyone needs air an-"

He crashed his lips onto hers and they were alone in their own word for a few minutes but Mikan was pulled back from him, "Stop hogging her yourself, Hyuuga." Hotaru glared at him.

"We haven't seen her in a long time too," Sumire said pushing her behind her so he can't touch her. Anna and Nonoko flanked her sides so he couldn't pass.

Natsume growled, "Fine."


End file.
